


Bad Boy Style

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Bad Boy Chronicles [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: A Gangster and An Heiress, F/M, Gangs, Love, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: I don't try to be cool, popular, or just plain bad.It's imbedded in my blood- marked in to my soul. I don't need to pretend. Everything I have I am.I'm not trying to make myself sound so arrogant or better than others. I'm just simply stating certain facts.I do this with bad boy style and no one's going to change that.





	Bad Boy Style

My day started like any other day. Except the fact that ths would be my first official day as a college student. Much to my parents exhilaration and Seungyoon's constant- persistant encouragement. Although, I still had no idea of what major I should partake in as of yet.

Not that my parents' really mind. They were just happy that I even decided to go to college altogether. So elated in fact, that they were willing to pay for everything in spite of the fact that I can do it for myself, just as fine. I mean, I wasn't a gangster for nothing!

Sunlight shone through the blinds of my bedroom's window, waking me up beneath the blanket of my bed with an unenthusiastic mumbled groan slipping pass my lips at its call. I hate fucking mornings!

Then as abrupt as ever the door to my bedroom was slammed open, allowing another human being access within its walls. This said person waltzed over to my bed jumping on top of me. I became smashed underneath the blanket whilst I tried to get whomever it was from off my trapped person.

I let out a gasp and groan of pain as this said person squirmed and wiggled on top of me while I continued to struggle out of my blanket's tight hold beneath their body.

"C'mon on, Song Min Ho! Get up, or we're goig to be late for our first lecture of the day!" the voice of a very familiar male hissed at me. Not that I would never know who it was.

"Could you please get the fuck off me, Kang Seung Yoon! I'm already up no thanks to the damn blinding sun!" I snarled my unhappiness back at him but I knew that nothing daunted him at all. Well, all except for his astonishingly beautiful and amazingly brilliant girlfriend, Dan Bo Hae. Who by the way was probably down the stairs waiting up on the both of us.

Glaring down at me, Seungyoon scooted from off me rudely pulling my blanket off me when he does so. Then he left me alone inside of my bedroom with my blanket in hand in order to prevent me from laying back down for more sleep. I shook my head at this, because I was oe far from tired. I was more on the annoyed side of things.

I finally forced my body to get out of bed to prepare for school this morning even though I didn't want to do anything at all. I went in to my bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and put some deodorant on. After that, I walked back in to my bedroom to get dressed in a simple pair of ripped blue jeans, white t-shirt, dark-brown leather jacket with a pair of matching Tims upo my feet.

On the way out of my bedroom, I grabbed my backpack. I made my way down the stairs just as a lunchbox was thrust in to my gut. I hunched over with a grunt at the infliction, a glare in my sight.

Seungyoon unpleasantly grumbled, his forehead deeply furrowing to signal his disapproval with the idea of his sweet girlfriend showing any sort of generosity to me, "I believe my angel made this for your first day. Do enjoy it, because it will not ever happen again."

So just to pissed him off a bit more, I smiled as brilliantly as I could muster myself to. The more he frowned, the more I kicked it up a notch until I was practically holding on to the laughing Bohae. And Seungyoon was a second away from beating my ass up if she hadn't stopped him before he got the chance to do it, that is.

"Seungyoon, down boy! C'mon, let's go! Because if I'm late meeting my cousin at school, I'm going to hurt the both of you." Bohae scolded the both of us after I had released my hold on her whilst eagerly ushering us towards the front door to my home, a bag with steaming breakfast buns held in one of her hands. To which, I happily stole one of them from her and received a smack on the back of my head for it.

It was least twelve minutes later that we found ourselves standing outside of our school's large iron made gates. Which were open with other attendees entering the college before them. I took in the massive size of the gates and the school behind it. Then on an elongated sigh, I made my way pass the gates leading to the main building of the school. I entered the building with Seungyoon and Bohae close behind me.

I don't try to be cool, popular, or just plain bad. It's imbedded in my blood- marked in to my soul. I don't need to pretend. Everything I have, I am. I'm not trying to make myself sound so arrogant or better than others. I'm just simply stating certain facts. I do this with bad boy style and no one's going to change that.

Well, at least, not until I met her, walking though the crowded halls of the college. It was as if the world surrounding us completely disappeared around us. I stood there breathless. No, I was out of breath. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Can't be real. Looking at her was like my soul was imprinting on my soulmate.

I had no clue why or how I knew or when it had happened but I knew that she was the one even before she had uttered a word to me, "Hi. It's nice to meet a friend of Bo Hae's, by the way I'm Dan Mu An."

She stood before us, all pretty and gorgeous. Her long ebon hair, a mass of waves against her back. A lovely set of almond-shaped hazel brown eyes peering back at him. Nose small and perfect beneath them. Unflawed full lips like a plush pillowy silk just below all of that. She was the epitome of perfection in my eyes.

Seungyoon greeted her with an acknowledging grunt. Then he turned his attention to his alerting mobile phone. Most likely receiving news on how the gang was managing without us there.

"This is one of our friends, Song Min Ho. You can just call him Mino like the rest of us do. If you'd like?" Bohae happily beamed, introducing me to her beauteous cousin and my own personal Goddess made only to torment me, then she apologized to her in my stead as the both of them looked at me with confused expressions upon their faces, "I'm sorry, he usually isn't this quiet."

Mu An spoke once again in understanding with a sweet and kind lit to her soft airy voice, "It's okay. I quite understand. Remember, I'm usually the same way with new people as well."

Bohae lightly chuckled whilst clutching on to Seungyoon's left arm, to which she had been doing the entire time they spoke with one another, "Yes, of course. How could I forget."

I felt mortified and ashamed that I couldn't greet her properly and politely myself. I just didn't know what to do with myself. A girl like her was impossible for me to ever reach. So I took my chance to leave them with a whispered parting, "Later, I'll see you guys in class..."


End file.
